User blog:Peachstar Kratt/My childhood just broke...
So I went to this place called Cafe PM on Friday with a friend, Courtney, and her worker (and my co-worker) Donna as well as my other co-worker, Heidi. It's basically a hang-out place for kids with disabilities, and I like it because...well, there isn't really anyone my age (I will save that for that dance I go to once a month that this company that helps adults with disabilities puts on over at the local Elks Lodge...ugh so many adults like I can't even they're all so much older than me and I THINK I EVEN SAW ONE ELDERLY PERSON THERE LIKE WAT), but there are such cute little kids it's adorable. So I'm having a lot of fun, making cute little clothespin penguins (the "Craft of the Day") and painting a glorious abstract painting because I haven't painted in years, while across the room Courtney is coloring and listening to music. My phone rings, and as I'm taking a call from one of my friends at school (I actually got my phone to play a bit from the Odd Squad 80s Theme as my ringtone--iit was hard, but the result is actually very cool), this really, really ''overweight girl comes in with this young guy whom I assume was her worker. The guy sits in my seat, which I don't really mind. I end the call, come back in, and politely ask the guy to move. He gets up and paces in and out of the room as he watches his client make a clothespin penguin. Aaaaand then, wowee, just as my mind was thinking, "This girl is familiar", I get a call from none other than my annoying grandfather, who had woken me up at 7:00 in the FLIPPING MORNING that day asking if our phones were off the hook because his weren't working, thus waking me (and my mother) up and making both of us extremely upset. (Of course, I reprimanded him and told him never to call at 7 in the morning again because we would be dead asleep and we wouldn't answer. Seriously, Dad, c'mon. Save your calls for nighttime when I'm actually up and awake. Please.) My grandfather starts asking me stuff about my grandmother, who is close to getting evicted from her friend and caretaker's house, who knows why, and I simply tell him: "Well, didn't my mother say for you not to get invol- DAD! LISTEN TO ME- STOP TALKING OVER ME! Okay, didn't my mother tell you not to get involved? You two live in separate states, it's none of your business what she's de- okay, Dad, look, I- DAD, I HAVE TO GO! *sigh* All right, bye." (Literally almost every conversation with my grandfather ever, whom I call Dad, results in me having a sore throat because he refuses to wear his hearing aid, he has the TV blasting so loud I can hear it through the phone and I have to yell at him. In some cases I even have to spell words out for him. Nearly 20 times in a row. You don't believe me? Listen to last night's conversation, where I had to spell out the word "floor" a total of 14 times when giving him our address.) I hang up the phone, get a drink of water, sigh, rub my head, and head back inside. Courtney shoots me this look like "what happened?" to which I shrug. The girl and her worker didn't seem to mind though. I take a seat, and go back to my abstract painting. It's then I look at the girl as she asks me for a bottle of paint. I hand it to her...and then all of a sudden...'her face looks so familiar.' She didn't recognize me at the time, nor did I recognize her. But she was so familar...! I couldn't place my finger on it. A few hours later we head home, and I tell my mother about the girl, whose name was Kayla. I used to go to occupational therapy and physical therapy when I was little at a place called Storeysmith (or Storey Smith?), and I was part of some sort of social group there. Kayla was in that group. I distinctly remember she used to have a huge obsession with Pokemon, and she used to bring her stuffed Pikachu to the group every single week. Which means that I had just seen someone I ''hadn't seen...in OVER 10 YEARS. My mother always tells me every single time we go out I see someone I know, and the fact that I barely interacted with a potential childhood friend kinda upsets me. Ugh. I can't believe it. It was Kayla from my old group, and I didn't even get a chance to say "Hey! I know you from Storeysmith!" or some greeting like that. (*sigh*) Oh well...at least I said hi, even if she didn't know me. On the other hand, it's made me realize my appearance has apparently changed a lot. I don't know if it's for better or for worse. ...I'm going to assume it's both. Category:Blog posts